Don't Leave Me
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Dean gets hurt and is in the hospital, dying, but he didn't tell anyone. But Cas was bound to find out. Destiel fluff! Ish, I guess. I don't own Supernatural. Or the characters. I just want to show people that Destiel may not be like this on the show, but it is real.


Dean lay motionless and the small hospital bed. He was dying. He knew that. It was ironic really. He was a hunter and yet here he was dying slowly in a hospital. Why? Slipped on a banana peel, and hit his head to hard, so he was bleeding internally, and they found tumor in his brain as well. No chance of survival. No one except for the Doctor's and nurses in the hospital knew. Well, and Dean. He didn't want Sam and Bobby standing over his bedside. He couldn't put them through that. He would rather they not know until he was dead. He knew it would make them made, but he just couldn't stand to put himself through that, and he knew it was selfish. His only fear was that Cas would find out. Because if Cas so much as decided to drop in, and say hi, or check in. He would find out, and he would be mad. But Dean didn't want anyone to know. Because that would make it harder. So much harder and Dean didn't want to feel the guilt right before he died. He didn't want to see the looks on the faces off his closet friends. Then when Sam started to name off things they could do to save Dean. Dean just wasn't sure if he could do that this time around. He just wanted to die. Nice. Quiet. Peaceful, and without a big fuss. Which was all his friends would do if they knew he was dying. So with these thoughts running through Dean's mind, he stared out the window to his left, sitting up in the hospital bed he was in. Why did he need to lay down? He was dying already. Why put it off by lying still. Dean had convinced the nurses to let him keep on his clothes. The jeans, dark shirt, and green jacket. It was a bit of a battle, but after Dean told them he wasn't going to die in a blue dress that was barely covering his back, they allowed him to wear his actual clothes. Dean carefully moved towards the window of his room, sitting down at the chair by the window. He stared out of it with a half yawn, watching the cars drive by the hospital. The people walking down the street on the sidewalk too. The guy who darted across the street and almost got hit by a car. The woman who was bleeding so bad as she ran up to the hospital that her blood trail was still on the sidewalk. The couple that left the hospital, kissing and full of happy tears. None of them knew that Dean was dying. But why would they care? They didn't know Dean. He was just a man. A person they didn't know. A man who had made some terrible decisions, and gotten friends anyways. People who cared about him. He knew for a fact the man in the room next to him was dying of cancer, and no one had come to see that man. Yet if any if Dean's friends knew he was dying they would be right there. Dean never did anything to deserve that.

Dean pushed that thought of his head weakly, and thought back to the case he had worked on. Bobby, Sam, and Cas thought that Dean was still doing that. Working on the case. It had simply been an angry soul. Easy to get rid of. Salt and burn the bones and your done. It was almost a relief to have such an easy case. Dean was getting tired of all the monsters. A simple spirit had been a nice change. Then he went to go assure the family the spirit had attacked that everything was fine, and he slips. On a banana peel. How did he even get a brain tumor?

From across the room, on Dean's bed side table, his phone started vibrating. The fourth time. It was the fourth time that Castiel had called Dean's phone. Dean wasn't sure what he wanted, and he should answer, but he was afraid that if he did answer the phone. He would crack. Tell Castiel that he was dying. Dean looked down at the street again, watching the people walk again. He watched a group of teens, laughing and drinking, and having a good time at a bar across the street. He saw a man walking with purpose with a brief case. He saw a teenage girl reading a book and walking, down the sidewalk. She didn't even look up. Just walked and read. She crossed the street like that. Walking and reading. He saw a women walking and suddenly she stopped, looking down at her phone and bursting into tears. He saw someone go to comfort her, but she wouldn't stop crying. Then he saw someone he really wished he hadn't seen. A dark-haired man. Walking down the sidewalk just a little faster than all the rest. His trenchcoat sweeping behind him, a phone on his ear and worst of all, he was headed to the people who had been previously being haunted. Cas. Dean scowled lightly. Cas would go to the house, ask about Dean and find out what happened. Then he would come.

"Nurse," Dean called, turning away from the window to face the door. A nurse was instantly with him, smiling a fake smile.

"Yes, Mr. Novak?" Dean flinched. Shit. He had forgotten he used that last name. That made this whole Cas thing worse. Why had he used, Castiel's vessels last name?  
"How long do I have to live?" The woman, gave him a sad smile.  
"A day at the most," she replied. Dean sighed, rubbing his face.

"Well. Shit."

Dean stared out the window of the hospital miserably, waiting for the inevitable. Castiel would come as soon as he found out Dean was dying. Because the people there knew. They had taken him to the hospital after all. He looked out he window again just watching the people go by. A couple of newly weds, laughing. A man, dragging another woman as if she was a piece of dirt. A girl crying as she walked. A man watching everybody pass by him on the sidewalk. Then Castiel entered the scene. He was walking, faster than seemed possible before stopping and looking at the hospital in determination. He looked angry. He looked up at the windows, skimming them until he found Dean's window. Then he disappeared. Dean dropped his head. Knowing what was coming next.

"Dean..." Castiel's warning voice said, a moment after the sound of angel wings filled the air. Dean sighed. He really wasn't up to this.

"Hello, Cas. How are you?" Dean asked, standing up and beaming at his friend. He felt so bad right now for doing this. Why was he doing this to his friend? Making it so easy for Castiel to find him, so that he could watch him die. Castiel looked at Dean, straight-faced before stepping forward and touching his forehead lightly. Dean gasped, knowing he had just been healed. Completely healed.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Castiel asked, withdrawing his fingers. Dean smiled.

"Yeah. I'm good too. Do you know what was haunting those people? Not a demon, or Wendigo, or an Angel gone wrong. No kind of monster. Just a human spirit," Dean chuckled. "I don't see much of that anymore." Castiel didn't look amused.

"I could have instantly healed you and you were just going to sit in this hospital and let yourself die?" Castiel demanded.

"Cas, look I-" Dean started. now feeling the need to explain himself. But Castiel wasn't having it.

"No, Dean. Next time you call. Or answer your phone," Castiel continued. "Because if something happened to you..." Castiel stopped at that. Looking away from, Dean. He didn't need to hear the rest. He knew the rest of the sentence. At least he thought he did. Because that was why he didn't want anyone to know he was dying.  
"That's why I didn't say anything. I didn't want anyone to be hurt over me," Dean muttered.

"I would have just healed you," Castiel replied, sounding sure of himself.

"No Cas. Because you won't always be there," Dean snapped. "You won't always know that One of us is hurt, that we need you. You act like you are some Guardian angel, but you have other things to do then to just watch over the Wincehsters. I don't even know why you still watch over us." But he didn't mention that he was glad Castiel did still watch over them. He loved to see Castiel. Even if it meant almost dying, or the end of the world to see him. They just stared at each other, for a moment.

"Dean.." Castiel muttered, staring at Dean. Dean stared right back, getting lost in Castiel's eyes. To any other person it would look like the tension between them was unbearable. It was. But not in an angry way. In a way that shows that they are so in love, they aren't even sure the feelings are real. "Just. Don't do it again."

Dean looked away at this point. Now was the part of the conversation where Castiel left. Flew away, and they basically never talked to each other again. Dean was always a little glad went Cas left. Because this was the part of the conversation where it became hard to not kiss the man. What surprised Dean was when Castiel didn't leave. Dean looked up, turning his gaze back to Castiel, who looked surprised as well. But he also looked a little relieved. Dean was relieved too. He felt himself begin to move towards Cas, gently pushing him against the hospital wall, and kissing Castiel. Square on the mouth. To his surprise Castiel didn't freak out or disappear on him. He kissed back. The kiss became more desperate after a moment and Castiel pulled away a second.

"Don't leave me," he grunted, before kissing Dean again. Dean pulled away.

"Only if you promise not to leave me either." Castiel smiled a little, and Dean smiled too, loving when the man smiled and pulling him into another kiss. Because even if the world were to end, again. Or Dean was to die, again. Or Castiel was to die, again. They would always find each other again. They always found each other. And Dean was never going to leave Castiel again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey, so this is my very first Destiel fanfic. Well, the first completed one. I hope you like it! Cause I worked really hard on this. Including, ignoring my mom telling me to do my chores. Not ignoring really. I just told her to give me more time. She didn't. But the point is I got this finished. I hope it's good. I love Destiel. It's my OTP. I mean I'm sure it's your too. But I love this ship, and I hope this fanfiction is good.


End file.
